


I Can't Help But Stop and Stare

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What just happened and why did it happen in front of a window?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help But Stop and Stare

Matt complains about how hot is is as the three of you file into his bedroom. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it into the washing basket, babbling on about how it isn't normally this hot in California, even on a good day. Brian mentions something about a heatwave as he sits himself on the end of Matt's twin bed, bouncing lightly as the springs accommodate his weight. Matt shoots you a look. You're slumped down in his beanbag and wriggling around to get comfortable, his lips are pulled up at the corners in amusement and his right eyebrow is cocked. You stop wriggling.

  
"It's made everything warmer and now I can't get up," you state, and your companions laugh, but neither of them hold out their hand to help you up, so you stay where you are. You study the room you're in and zone out of their conversation. Their voices sound like they're talking, but you don't understand them, sounding as if they're speaking a different language to any of those you understand. You're not sure if you like the colour of his walls, they're like a sea foam blue which has faded over the years. You remember when you first met Matt, the first time you'd come over and the room still smelled of fresh paint and the walls were bright with colour, but now they've faded, and the ceiling has started to turn a sallow yellow due to nicotine. You do, however, know that you like the set out of the room. 

  
You like how his bed is dead centre of the room, against the wall, how on the right side there's a bedside table and on the left, by the door, is the pain-in-the-ass beanbag that you're sat in, evening out the room. You like the large window, directly opposite you and the door. You like how the shelves above the bed are filled with books, and stacked on top of the books are his hundreds of cd's and old cassette tapes. Opposite that is his wardrobe, desk, washing basket and guitar. The room is always surprisingly clean. You snap back into what they're saying when you hear your name.

  
"Earth to Johnny!" Brian's yelling, waving his hands in front of your face. He's lying down  across the bed, but his legs are still dangling off the end at an awkward angle.

  
"No," You reply, letting your gaze fall over your friends. Brian is righting himself again to sit up straight on the edge of the bed, while Matt is still just stood in the middle of the room in front of him. The sun catches something and it glints, causing you to turn your head and look for the source. You realise it was Matt's belt buckle, before realising its a new one. 

  
"Your belt," you say, flicking your eyes up to meet Matt's, "S'nice. I like it."

  
He looks down, his thumbs hooking in said belt as his back curves slightly to look down at it. He nods and looks back up, but the strong curve in his back never leaves, as he stays slightly leant backwards, "Thanks. And you've also made me realise that my jeans make it look like I've got an erection."

  
Brian grins, "Why don't you? I'm in the room," he snickers, making you roll your eyes and Matt's crinkle, his dimples playing on his cheeks as a smile appears.

  
"Calm down, hot stuff," Matt winks, the tone of his voice pure banter. Brian wiggles his eyebrows and Matt laughs loudly. You feel a bit third wheel-ish around them, but you like observing them, the way they interact has always interested you.

  
Brian lids his eyes and lets his mouth fall slack, and he moans, "Ugh, fuck my mouth." The words fall out so easily, rolling off his tongue with the smooth thrum of his vocal cords. What happens next throws you, and you're pretty sure that if you were sitting on a normal chair, and not trapped in a beanbag, you'd have fallen off it.

  
Matt steps forward, knots his hand in Brian's hair roughly and presses his face into his crotch. He's moving his hips in smooth circles, grinding against Brian's face. He goes to pull away when Brian catches him behind the thighs and keeps him in place, turning his head to the side and looking up and meeting the hazel eyes of the boy above him. He lips at the denim and leaves a wet mark.

  
Matt pulls at Brian's hair, a smirk tilting his lips as he asks Brian what he said. His voice doesn't quite sound like the Matt that you know, it sounds rough and gravelly, like he's recovering from a sore throat and just had a tablespoon of honey. Brian moans and repeats what he said just a few moments ago, his hands sliding to Matt's ass.

  
You look horrified. You're extremely confused as to what is happening, as to why your heterosexual best friends are acting out a deleted scene from Brokeback Mountain in a cheap remake of the film. You want to run out of the door, out of the house, the street, the city, country, state, and bathe in holy water to try and get what you're seeing out of your head forever, but for some reason, you stay glued to the spot, unable to tear your eyes away. You're not homophobic, by any means, you'd just rather not see your seemingly straight friends act the way they are right now. The same way you wouldn't want to see them drilling some girl.

  
You've realised that they're doing this in front of the window, too. That Matt is undoing his shiny new belt buckle and jeans and tugging them down, before Brian buries his face in Matt's crotch once again. You notice that in the past few minutes, it wasn't the jeans making it look like Matt was hiding away an erection, but the fact that he actually was, and now it's straining against the cotton of his faded briefs, and Brian's fingers are worming their way up underneath the worn fabric. The hem of each short is bunching up around his hands, and he seems to stop just below the hip, but his fingers are still moving, swirling patterns into the sensitive skin.

  
You want to clear your throat and catch their attention, but at the same time you don't. You're not sure how they'd react at this very moment, if they'd try and make you join in or not. Not to mention you're too shocked to even breathe right now, never mind vibrate your larynx. You stop and think about that for a second. You'd have to breathe for that to be possible, as you'd have to push air out of your lungs, and through the closed gap in your-

  
"Jesus Christ,  _Brian,_ "

  
Your eyes focus back onto the scene in front of you. Matt's boxers have joined his jeans at his knees, whilst Brian has one hand cupping Matt's balls, and the other holding the base of his erection, his tongue flat against the underside. You missed what made Matt call out the first time, but the second was something that made you wish that you were a) receiving and b) still caught up in your thoughts about throat clearing. 

  
You watch as Brian trails his tongue along the slit, the tip softly prodding. What you, nor Matt, expect, is for Brian to take the head into his mouth and sucks, slowly pulling off again, his lips leaving the flesh with a loud pop and a drawn out, hitched moan from Matt. 

  
Brian squeezes carefully at Matt's balls as he takes the head into his mouth once again, working his way down with each bob of his head, hollowing his cheeks or slurping every now and again, ignoring any wetness escaping, letting it be filthy. He works his way right to the base, and moves his hands from their previous posts to Matt's hips. He slackens his jaw and relaxes his throat, looking up at Matt expectantly, who moves a hand to run through his hair before gripping it tightly. Brian whines, Matt bucks his hips slightly and you wince.

  
You're surprised at how quickly everything can stop and start, and how natural it all is. You feel like you're being forced to watch a well directed porno. You're baffled at how Brian manages to keep eye contact and a somewhat straight face and Matt rolls his hips into the back of Brian's throat, his breath coming out short, but not quite shallow. There's still a sense of desperate lustfulness to his breathing, though, the way it'll hitch every so often, or a sound will bubble it's way out with the breath.

  
You cringe a little when Matt actually starts thrusting. He starts off slowly, building up to a steady pace that soon has him panting and moaning, calling Brian's name every so often. You also cringe at how much Brian seems to be enjoying this. He's making as much noise as someone with a mouthful of cock can, his eyes rolling back and you can see his dick twitching in his jeans, but he doesn't touch. He just keeps his mouth and eyes open, keeping eye contact with Matt up until the last few thrusts, where his hips stutter and head tips back, coming with a shout of Brian's name, keeping his dick deep in his throat.

  
You think it's over and done, as Matt pulls out of Brian's mouth, a string of spit breaking and dripping down his chin. Matt looks him over as he pulls up his trousers, and that's when you realise that Brian is still hard and the show isn't quite over, as the fat lady is only just bumbling her way on stage.

  
Matt pushes Brian back harshly, hovering over him as he quickly undoes his belt and trousers, rucking up his shirt and pushing down his boxers to reveal Brian's own member. You're once again, stuck staring. You've seen too many penises that aren't your own today, and you're starting to think being put through a paper shredder into a bucket of lemon juice would be a more pleasant experience than watching this.

  
Matt's roughly jerking Brian off, biting hard at his neck, then kissing it softly afterwards, suckling on it to make up for it. And Brian is hardly quiet about how much he's enjoying the combination, although he's completely incoherent, the sounds are porn worthy. The way he whines, pants and moans, tipping his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth are all enough to make your dick twitch, until you internally scold yourself. Brian arches his back and gives a high pitched whine as he comes into Matt's hand, every single muscle in his body tense, his toes curling inside his mismatching socks. He eventually falls limp again, breathing hard and his eyes still closed, but not as tightly. Matt uses his index finger to tilt Brian's head, meeting his lips and kissing him slowly. You furrow your brow.

  
You're still extremely confused about everything. Especially how quickly everything happened and ended, how they're now making out on the bed, Matt wiping his hand off on his sheets and pulling Brian's boxers and jeans back up. About how you were unable to tear your eyes away from the scene in front of you. You're just baffled beyond belief, and if there was ever a time to slowly slink out of a room, now would be it. But instead, your brain decides to send the rather late message of  _clear your throat._

  
You push the air through your larynx and immediately curse yourself, and the couple on the bed slowly turn to look at you. They're both smirking at you, looking you over, but their faces falling when they don't see either of the two things that they expected.

  
"What just happened and why did it happen in front of a window?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from What I Go To School For - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QD6aKVWW-K0
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
